


Herkällä tuulella

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: "Minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Herkällä tuulella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts).



> Johnilla on pitkä päivä, flunssakausi on meneillään ja silmämunakin mainitaan.
> 
> Kirjoitin tämän FinFanFuniin synttärifikiksi Sisiljalle! Johnlock-tunteeni ja -maneerini ovat vähän ruosteessa mutta fiktiivisen teen keittäminen sentään aina onnistuu.

Mikä helvetin päivä. Neljä kausi-influenssaa, kaksi korvatulehdusta ja yksi ripuli ennen lounastaukoa, sitten väljähtänyt voileipä, jonka hän oli unohtanut syödä eilen, ja seitsemäntoista tekstiviestiä kännykässä. Hän oli yrittänyt syödä voileipää samalla kun vastasi Sherlockille, että jos tämä tosiaan halusi hänen lähtevän kesken työpäivän, viesteihin voisi kirjoittaa muutakin kuin TULE HETI. Tekstiviestit olivat loppuneet mutta viiden minuutin päästä Sherlock olikin sitten istunut vastaanoton kulahtaneella sohvalla hämmentyneiden flunssapotilaiden välissä. Ensin John oli miettinyt, että jos Sherlock nyt saisi flunssan niin hän kyllä jättäisi Sherlockin sairastamaan keskenään ja menisi käymään Harryn luona. Sherlock olisi takuulla aivan kamala potilas eikä hän jaksaisi sitä nyt yhtään. Harry oli sitä paitsi pitkään vaatinut, että hän tulisi kylään.  
  
Nyt hän kompuroi 221B:n portaat ylös ja toivoi, että Sherlock olisi vain saanut sen flunssan. Kello oli kymmenen illalla, hän ei ollut syönyt mitään voileivän jälkeen, päätä särki ja polvea kolotti ja Sherlock oli loistavalla tuulella. Hän halusi vain ruokaa ja Buranaa ja unohtaa, miten se timanttivaras oli tähdännyt Sherlockia päähän ja sitten ampunut hutilaukauksen varaston seinään.  
  
”Täydellistä!” Sherlock selosti tyhjälle olohuoneelle ja käveli ympyrää ottamatta edes takkia päältä. ”Kaikki ne yksityiskohdat! Kaikki se suunnittelu! Miksi kaikki rikolliset eivät voi olla noin älykkäitä?”  
  
”Onko meillä teetä?” John kysyi, meni suoraan teekaapille ja nosti viskipullon ylähyllyltä. Hänellä oli se juuri tällaisten päivien varalle. Hän kiersi korkin auki ja tuijotti sitten hetken pullonsuuta samalla kun Sherlock jatkoi yksinpuhelua siitä, miten kekseliäästi timanttivaras oli käyttänyt ilmastointikanavia. Ennen pitkää Sherlock tajuaisi, ettei hän kuunnellut, ja seuraisi häntä keittiöön. Siinä voisi mennä viisi minuuttia tai puoli tuntia, mutta hän ei halunnut silloin enää tuijottaa pulloa.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään, laittoi korkin kiinni ja nosti pullon takaisin ylähyllylle. Sitten hän pisti vedenkeittimen päälle, kaivoi kaurahiutaleiden takaa Burana-pakkauksen ja otti yhden.  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. Sherlock katseli häntä olohuoneesta. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, ettei Sherlock ollut vielä ehtinyt selostuksessaan edes siihen, miten varas oli piilottanut timantit sinne, mistä Sherlock oli hoksannut etsiä niitä vasta kolmantena. Ehkä Sherlock tosiaan oli tulossa kipeäksi.  
  
”Vähän särkee päätä”, hän sanoi, koska Sherlock tuijotti häntä edelleen kysyvän näköisenä. Hän käänsi katseensa vedenkeittimeen. Se oli täynnä sormenjälkiä ja kaikki niistä olivat varmaan hänen. Hän ei edes ollut varma, osasiko Sherlock keittää teetä. Jos hän olisi häipynyt, Sherlock ei olisi varmaan selvinnyt edes viikkoa.  
  
Tai mitä hän nyt taas houri. Sherlock olisi selvinnyt mainiosti ilman häntäkin, ei ehkä edes olisi huomannut, että hän oli poissa. Hän otti kaapista suklaamuropaketin, jonka Sherlock oli ostanut viime viikolla, kun hän oli pyytänyt tätä ostamaan maitoa ja jotain syötävää. Ainakin hän saisi nopeasti energiaa. Hän kaatoi muroja kulhoon ja ryhtyi sitten syömään niitä sellaisenaan, koska maito oli taas lopussa. Samalla hän yritti painaa peukalon kärkeä kiinni ohimoon.  
  
”Hei”, Sherlock sanoi ja jäi seisomaan pöydän viereen. Se oli juuri sellainen ”hei” joita John ei oikein olisi välittänyt kuulla.  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, hän sanoi. ”Oli vain pitkä päivä.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Se varkaus oli kyllä hienosti suunniteltu”, hän sanoi vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi. Mutta sellaista hänen elämänsä oli. Hän asui Sherlock Holmesin kanssa ja teki kaiken aikaa asioita, joista ei oikein tiennyt että miksi helvetissä teki niitä.  
  
”Niin oli”, Sherlock sanoi sen näköisenä, että joutui keskittymään ettei rupeaisi taas puhumaan ilmanvaihtokanavien älykkäästä käytöstä rikollisessa toiminnassa. Sekin oli kyllä mysteeri, miksi Sherlock vaivautui pidättelemään selostustaan. Mutta John miettisi sitä vähän myöhemmin. Sitten kun päätä olisi lakannut särkemästä ja kun hän olisi ehtinyt juoda vähän teetä. ”Johtuuko se sateesta?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John yskähti ja katsoi Sherlockia suklaamurokulhon yli. Sherlock vaikutti siltä että tosiaan tahtoi tietää. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Se että sinä olet pahalla tuulella. Johtuuko se sateesta?”  
  
”En minä ole pahalla tuulella”, John sanoi ja iski lusikkansa takaisin murokulhoon niin että murot lentelivät ympäriinsä. Helvetin helvetti nyt taas.  
  
”Tai siitä mitä minä sanoin siitä yhdestä vihjeestä? Että et sinä olisikaan voinut ymmärtää sitä?” Sherlock puraisi alahuultaan. John käänsi katseensa vedenkeittimeen. ”En tarkoittanut sitä mitenkään pahalla. Tarkoitin vain, että kukaan keskinkertaisen älykäs niin kuin sinä ei olisi tajunnut sitä.”  
  
”Sherlock –”, John aloitti mutta ei sitten jaksanutkaan. Onneksi vedenkeitin alkoi suhista. Hän meni kaatamaan itselleen teetä. Polvi vähän temppuili, mutta se varmaan johtui hermoista. Hän oli taas hetken ollut ihan varma, että tällä kertaa se luoti osuisi. Tällä kertaa Sherlock ei onnistuisi selviämään uskomattomalla reaktionopeudella tai silkalla tuurilla vaan kuolisi, ja John näkisi sen. Hän katsoisi ihan vierestä. Hän olisi se, joka pitelisi Sherlockista kiinni ja silittäisi hiuksia pois otsalta. Hän oli nähnyt ihmisten kuolevan ennenkin, hän oli ollut paikalla, hän oli ollut sekin joka pitää kiinni kädestä samalla kun katse tyhjenee.  
  
Hän hörppäsi liian kuumaa teetä, poltti kielensä ja vilkaisi Sherlockia. Sherlock katseli häntä yhä, ja hän oli liian väsynyt katsomaan muualle. Hän tiesi oikein hyvin millaista oli olla kuolevan ihmisen vieressä, eikä hän halunnut kokea sitä Sherlockin kanssa. Pelkkä ajatuskin tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi tarttunut jäisellä kädellä sydämestä ja puristanut.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi hitaasti, melkein laskelmoivasti, mutta ehkä Sherlockin piti laskelmoida miten keskivertoälykkäille ihmisille puhuttiin. ”Jos sinä olet minulle vihainen jostakin, niin olisin kiitollinen jos kertoisit että mistä. Niin kuin tiedät, minulta voi mennä vähän aikaa sen päättelemiseen.”  
  
John hymähti. Ei tietenkään pitäisi sanoa mitään, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jotenkin pystynyt pidättelemään itseään. ”Sinä melkein kuolit.”  
  
Sherlock räpytteli silmiään. ”Kuolin?”  
  
”Siellä varastossa”, John sanoi ja koetti katsoa muualle mutta ei oikein pystynyt. Nyt hänen kätensäkin tärisi. Helvetinmoinen torstai. ”Se luoti meni ihan sinun pääsi vierestä.”  
  
”Oli siinä ainakin kymmenen senttiä”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
” _Kymmenen senttiä”_ , John sanoi ja hörppäsi teetä. Se oli edelleen liian kuumaa.  
  
”Sinä olisit osunut.”  
  
”Tuo nyt ei auta yhtään.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä hetken otsa rypyssä ennen kuin näytti oivaltavan, että Johnia ei tosiaan lohduttanut se ajatus, että hän itse olisi kyllä onnistunut ampumaan Sherlockin, jos olisi sattunut olemaan se timanttivaras. Helvetin idiootti, John ajatteli sisuskalut taas jotenkin pehmeinä. Hän puristi teemukia tiukemmin ja istuutui takaisin suklaamurojen eteen, ja Sherlock huojui hetken pöydän vieressä ja istuutui sitten myös.  
  
”Olisitko halunnut teetä?” John kysyi.  
  
”Kiitos”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John kömpi taas ylös tuolilta, etsi puhtaan mukin ja kaatoi Sherlockille teetä. Tuntui siltä että Sherlock katseli häntä, mutta hän ei viitsinyt vilkaista olkapäänsä yli. Muutenkin oli tarpeeksi kummallinen olo. Hän oli jo pitemmän aikaa sanonut itselleen, että tämä kaikki oli ihan hallinnassa, mutta ei se kyllä ollut. Hän antoi Sherlockille teemukin ja heidän sormensa osuivat toisiinsa, ja jälleen kerran häntä pelotti, että Sherlock päättelisi jotain hänen pupilleistaan tai hengityksestä tai ties mistä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja hörppäsi teetä, ”tämä on ihan liian kuumaa.”  
  
”Niin on.”  
  
”Ja jokin on muuttunut.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, John sanoi ja siirsi teemukiaan pöydällä.  
  
”Kyllä on.”  
  
”Eikä ole.”  
  
”Kyllä on”, Sherlock sanoi, laittoi oman teemukinsa syrjään ja ojensi sitten kättään pöydän yli. John tuijotti väsyneenä ja päänsärkyisenä ja ilmeisesti täydellisen toimintakyvyttömänä, kun Sherlock kosketti hänen kättään ja tuijotti samalla häntä silmiin. Tässä ei mitenkään voisi käydä hyvin. Tämä oli ainakin yhtä vaarallista kuin timanttivarkaan jahtaaminen hämärässä varastossa. ”Johtuuko se minusta?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John huokaisi. ”Ei se johdu sinusta.”  
  
”Johtuuko se sitten sinusta?”  
  
John avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma että se ei johdu minusta?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Koska minä kyllä tiedän, että joskus sinun on vähän vaikea seurata minun ajatuksenjuoksuani.”  
  
”Sherlock,” John sanoi niin hitaasti kuin kykeni, koska hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä aikoi sanoa seuraavaksi. Hän söi lusikallisen sokerimuroja ja mietti, kävisikö ennen pitkää niin että Sherlock jotenkin onnistuisi päättelemään koko jutun. Se vaikutti vähän epätodennäköiseltä mutta eihän se mahdotontakaan ollut. Sitä paitsi Sherlock saattaisi vaikka törmätä aiheeseen jossakin. Toisinaan Sherlock silmäili psykologian alan tiedejulkaisuja.  
  
Mutta varmaan todennäköisempää oli, ettei Sherlock koskaan saisi tietää. He olisivat edelleen ystäviä ja asuisivat yhdessä ja tekisivät töitä yhdessä, kunnes jonain päivänä sattuisi jotain. Tai sitten mitään ei sattuisi, ja Sherlock kyllästyisi Johniin ja löytäisi jonkun toisen, ehkä jonkun älykkäämmän tai nuoremman tai pitemmän, ja sitten John vain muuttaisi pois ja jatkaisi omaa elämäänsä. Sherlock ei koskaan saisi tietää.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain”, John sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen. Helvetti. Ei hän ollut aikonut ruveta tähän tänään eikä varmaan ikinä. Mutta Sherlock oli tuossa ihan vain puolentoista metrin päässä hänestä, nojasi kyynärpäitään pöydän pintaan ja kurotti kohti Johnia ja suklaamuroja, eikä ollut edes avannut kauluspaidan ylintä nappia.  
  
”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyi uteliaalla äänellä. Sherlockin äänensävy vihjasi, että John voisi ihan hyvin sanoa jotain vedenkeittimestä tai nojatuolin oudosta tahrasta tai tietyöstä ikkunan ulkopuolella, ja Sherlock uskoisi, että siitä hänen oli ollut tarkoituskin puhua. Se menisi kyllä läpi. Taas kerran.  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sherlock räpäytti silmiään.  
  
John tarttui kaksin käsin teemukiin ja hörppäsi. Nyt tee oli juuri sopivaa. Hänen sydämensä sen sijaan jyskytti rinnassa niin kuin olisi yrittänyt tulla ulos. Onneksi hän oli lääkäri ja tiesi, ettei ollut kyse sydänkohtauksesta. Sydänkohtaus tosin olisi varmaan pelottanut vähemmän.  
  
”Rakastunut?” Sherlock kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen, ehkä etsi sanakirjaa.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Mitä hittoa hän nyt taas ajatteli, kyllähän Sherlock tiesi mitä rakastuminen tarkoitti. Ja jos Sherlock ei ollut rakastunut Johniin, niin sitten se vain pitäisi kestää. Kyllä he selviäisivät. He saattaisivat pystyä pysyttelemään ystävinä. Minkään ei tarvitsisi muuttua. John vain opettelisi piilottamaan tunteensa vähän niin kuin tähänkin asti, ja hallitsemaan niitä muutenkin kuin toistelemalla kaikille mahdollisille tuttaville, ettei hän ollut homo. Se toistelu alkoi sitä paitsi vähän nolottaa jo häntä itseäänkin ja oli sitä paitsi ihan epäolennaista.  
  
”Millä tavalla rakastunut?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”Sillä tavalla”, John sanoi.  
  
Sherlock rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Mistä hitosta minä tiedän”, John sanoi. ”Ja miten niin millä tavalla rakastunut? Minä vain olen. Ja ymmärrän kyllä hyvin, jos et halua kuulla siitä, enkä minä siis todellakaan ajatellut kertoa, mutta nyt on ollut jotenkin ihan helvetin pitkä torstai, ja Burana ei tunnu tehoavan, ja minä luulin että joutuisin katsomaan kun sinä vuodat kuiviin sinne varaston lattialle. Niin että minä taidan olla nyt vähän herkällä tuulella.”  
  
”Sinä olet aina herkällä tuulella”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Pystyisitkö mitenkään tarkentamaan vähän?”  
  
John mietti hetken, pitäisikö ruveta inttämään, ettei hän todellakaan ollut aina herkällä tuulella. Sitten hän päätti ettei kannattanut. Hän olisi saattanut kuulostaa herkältä.  
  
”Miten niin tarkentamaan?” hän kysyi sen sijaan.  
  
”Että millä tavalla sinä olet rakastunut minuun”, Sherlock sanoi ja katseli häntä niin kuin hiukan hämärää johtolankaa. Hän oli tavallaan kehitellyt fantasioita sellaisesta katseesta, mutta jotkin yksityiskohdat olivat olleet niissä hieman erilaisia. Heillä oli esimerkiksi ollut vähemmän vaatteita. ”Onko se romanttista? Tai seksuaalista?” Sherlock kysyi ja siristeli jo silmiään. Tämä alkoi mennä vakavaksi.  
  
John avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja sitten avasi uudestaan. Kyllä hän nyt uskaltaisi käydä tämän keskustelun loppuun. Hän oli sentään neljäkymmentävuotias. Kyllä tässä iässä piti vähän uskaltaa, vaikka oikeasti teki mieli vedota päänsärkyyn, napata viskipullo ja lukittautua omaan makuuhuoneeseen tai tarvittaessa ihan minne vain, minne Sherlock ei pääsisi seuraamaan häntä.  
  
”Molempia”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman urheasti.  
  
”Molempia”, Sherlock toisti. ”Missä suhteessa?”  
  
”Miten niin missä suhteessa?”  
  
”Jos pystyisit arvioimaan sitä prosentteina”, Sherlock sanoi, ”että missä suhteessa sinun rakastumisesi on romanttista ja missä suhteessa seksuaalisuutta, niin se auttaisi paljon.”  
  
Helvetin idiootti, John ajatteli mutta oli tainnut ruveta hymyilemään. ”Ei sitä voi arvioida.”  
  
”Edes kymmenen prosentin tarkkuudella.”  
  
”Sataprosenttisesti molempia.”  
  
Sherlock näytti kauhistuneelta. ”Ei prosenttilasku toimi noin.”  
  
”Ei niin”, John sanoi, ”mutta rakkaus toimii.” Sitten hän yritti piilottaa naamansa teemukin taakse. Hänhän kuulosti halvalta aforismilta. Hirveää. Mutta päänsärky oli ihme kyllä hellittämässä, ja Sherlock istui edelleen pöydässä häntä vastapäätä eikä ollut karannut minnekään.  
  
Sherlock tyhjensi teemukinsa, otti suklaamuropaketin ja kaatoi niitä mukin pohjalle. ”Sinä et ole ikinä sanonut mitään sellaista. Et ole antanut mitään vihjettä että voisit olla rakastunut minuun.” Sitten Sherlock oli hetken hiljaa. ”Paitsi tietenkin olet pelastanut minut aika monta kertaa.”  
  
”Sen minä olisin tehnyt muutenkin”, John sanoi ja tarkoitti sitä.  
  
Sherlock hengitti sisään ja ulos, hörppäsi suklaamuroja ja avasi kauluspaidan ylimmän napin. Johnin katse liukui Sherlockin sormiin, sitten kaulalle, ja sitten takaisin silmiin. Sitten hänen omat kasvonsa alkoivat tuntua aika lämpimiltä.  
  
”Sinä katselet minua”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut”, John sanoi. ”Se kuuluu asiaan.”  
  
”Ei se ollut syytös”, Sherlock sanoi mutta kuulosti korkeintaan vähän huvittuneelta. Ja hämmentyneeltä. ”Oletko ihan varma, ettet pysty arvioimaan prosentteja? Faktorianalyysista voisi myös olla apua.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoi, ja sitten jostain hiton syystä – koska ilmeisesti hän tänään oli ihan liian uhkarohkea ja muutenkin kaikin puolin sekaisin – hän kurottautui pöydän yli, tarttui Sherlockin käteen ja pujotteli sormensa Sherlockin sormien väliin. Nyt he sitten pitivät toisiaan kädestä kiinni. Tästäkin hänellä oli muutama fantasia. ”Minä en odota sinulta mitään”, hän jatkoi ja yritti kuulostaa siltä, niin kuin ei olisi ihan sydänkohtauksen partaalla odottanut Sherlockilta edes _jotain_. ”Me voimme jatkaa niin kuin tähänkin asti. Minä en puhu tästä enää ikinä, jos sinä et halua. Minkään ei tarvitse muuttua.”  
  
”Totta kai tarvitsee”, Sherlock sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään. Sitten Sherlockin silmät pyöristyivät. ”Vai etkö sinä siis halua ollenkaan seksiä?”  
  
John tajusi hämärästi, että oli jättänyt suunsa auki. Hän korjasi asian ja täytti sitten suunsa suklaamuroilla.  
  
”Voin kyllä neuvotella seksistä”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Olen tähänkin asti pärjännyt ilman sitä ja pärjään varmasti jatkossakin. Sitä paitsi masturbointi on keksitty. Mutta olisin kohtuullisen kiinnostunut suutelemisesta. Ja olen käsittänyt, että on monenlaisia luovia tapoja, joilla pariskunnat voivat olla intiimisti toistensa kanssa ilman penetratiivista seksiä.”  
  
John räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä hittoa?”  
  
”Mitä hittoa on penetratiivinen seksi?” Sherlock toisti vähän hämmentyneeltä kuulostaen. ”Voin lähettää sinulle siitä artikkelin.”  
  
”Ei kun”, John sanoi ja nieleskeli vähän, ”mistä hitosta me puhumme? Sanoitko sinä että olet kiinnostunut suutelusta?”  
  
”En yleisesti ottaen”, Sherlock sanoi, ”mutta sinua kyllä suutelisin mielelläni.”  
  
” _Minua?_ ” John kysyi, ja Sherlock tuijotti häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut hiukan tyhmä. Hän työnsi suklaamuropaketin pois ulottuviltaan ja koetti sitten ajatella. Se vain oli aika vaikeaa, kun Sherlock piteli kiinni hänen kädestään ja hänestä tuntui, että Sherlock oli ehkä ehdottanut hänelle penetratiivista seksiä. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä ajattelisi siitä. Sitäkin oli ollut hänen fantasioissaan, mutta hän ei ollut missään tapauksessa suunnitellut niiden toteuttamista. Nytkin tuntui siltä, että ihan vain Sherlockin kädestä kiinni piteleminen taisi olla hänen sydämelleen vähän liikaa.  
  
”Sopisiko se sinulle?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Jos me suutelisimme?”  
  
John nyökkäsi.  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoi ja puristi Sherlockin kättä vähän lujempaa. Ehkä hän oli ymmärtänyt jotain väärin. Ehkä tässä oli kyse vitsistä, vaikka toisinaan hän kyllä edelleen epäili, oliko Sherlockilla huumorintajua vai oliko se kaikki sittenkin täysin tahatonta tilannekomiikkaa. Tai ehkä hän oli Sherlockille jonkinlainen ihmiskoe. Se vaikuttikin ihan mahdolliselta.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja painoi sitten toisenkin kämmenen Johnin käden päälle. Sherlockilla oli yllättävän isot kädet. Niistäkin Johnilla oli jokunen fantasia. ”Sinä näytät vähän hämmentyneeltä”, Sherlock jatkoi. ”Jos se johtuu prosenttilaskusta, niin meidän todellakin täytyy keskustella siitä.”  
  
”Ei se johdu prosenttilaskusta”, John sanoi. Hän kuulosti aika hengästyneeltä, mutta se puolestaan johtui siitä, että Sherlock silitti peukalolla hänen rannettaan. ”Se johtuu sinusta. En voi uskoa, että sinä haluaisit suudella minua.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi muropakettia, vedenkeitintä, kattolamppua, ja sitten palautti hyvin vakavan katseensa Johniin. ”Minä voin todistaa sen.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He suutelivat jonkin aikaa. Johnin päänsärky hävisi lähes kokonaan, ja sitten hänen sukkansakin hävisivät, mutta ne hän löysi seuraavana aamuna sohvan alta. Hän oli nukkunut Sherlockin sängyssä, ja keittiössä istuskellessaan hän mietti, oliko kyseessä ehkä yhden illan juttu vai jotakin vakavampaa. Hän todellakin toivoi että se oli jotakin vakavampaa, koska hänen sydämensä oli sataprosenttisesti mukana tässä jutussa, eikä hän enää saisi sitä pois ehjänä. Hän söi loput suklaamurot, ja sitten Sherlock tallusteli keittiöön pelkkä pyyhe lanteilla.  
  
”Toivottavasti tässä ei ollut kyse mistään yhden illan jutusta”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John koetti näyttää siltä, että tarkasteli muropaketin kylkeä eikä Sherlockin lonkkaluita. ”Ei todellakaan.”  
  
”Hyvä juttu”, Sherlock sanoi, otti muropaketin hänen kädestään ja yritti valuttaa muroja suoraan suuhunsa, mutta paketti oli tosiaan jo tyhjä. John katseli keittiön seinää, mutta kun hän sitten uskaltautui taas vilkaisemaan Sherlockia, tämä tuijotti suoraan häneen.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Mennään takaisin sänkyyn”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Sitten minun pitää tutkia yhtä silmämunaa, joka on jääkaapissa.”  
  
”Toivoisin, että pitäisit sen erossa minun jugurteistani”, John sanoi. Mutta ei hän oikeasti ollut lainkaan huolissaan, mitä nyt sydän vähän hakkasi.


End file.
